


Interviews

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-16
Updated: 2006-08-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Setting: Post-NFA.Request: Gunn, Willow, and coffee.Summary: For fanfic100 089.Work, Willow prepares for an interview.





	Interviews

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Velvetwhip (Gabrielle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrielle/gifts).



Looking toward the door, Willow sips her coffee. She's always early for these interviews.

Willow's gathering Watchers. And Gunn, his resume's thick. Not that he really needs a resume considering Angel's almost a keyword for hired.

Willow just has to make sure he's not a creep. It's not that she doesn't trust Angel's judgment - okay, she doesn't - or hadn't met Gunn herself. It was that evil corrupts. And if anyone knew that, she did.

Gunn's handshake is firm and his smile wide when he greets her. He's wearing casual clothing, ready to train a Slayer. Willow's sold before he even mentions the specialization in demon law.


End file.
